ciarapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Jackie
Jackie is Ciara's upcoming sixth album that is scheduled to be released on May 1, 2015 in Germany and on May 4, 2015 in the United States & United Kingdom. The album is Ciara's first release following the birth of her first child and her second album for Epic Records. The album is titled after her mother. According to Ciara: "I can now see the world through her eyes and I know what it’s like to be a mom... I am a mini Jackie and it’s that simple." Album Background Following her departure from her previous record label, Ciara signed a new deal with Epic Records, and released her self-titled fifth studio album in July 2013. After her engagement to rapper Future, Ciara revealed to "W" in April of 2014 that her sixth studio album would be predominantly inspired by her then-fiancé. In May of 2014, she gave birth to her first child, son Future Zahir Wilburn. After claims of Future's infidelity during their relationship had surfaced, it was reported that the couple's engagement had been called off. Following their very public break-up, Ciara's album release was further postponed to 2015 and during this time, she "quietly" recorded new music while concentrating on motherhood. Recording In September of 2013, producer Mike WILL Made-It revealed that Ciara had begun work on her sixth studio album. In December of that same year, Ciara confirmed she was in the process of making a new album. During an interview with "Rap-Up" magazine, Ciara revealed that the recording for her sixth album began around Thanksgiving of 2013 and she would be releasing new music "really soon." In late January of 2014, Ciara premiered a live version of a song entitled "Anytime" at the Degree Women Grammys Celebration in Los Angeles, California. On February 2, 2014, she premiered the studio version produced by Boi-1da and Katalyst featuring her then-boyfriend, Future. Track Listing Standard Album Edition #Jackie (B.M.F.) (5:28) #That's How I'm Feelin' (feat. Pitbull & Missy Elliott) (3:58) #Lullaby (3:46) #Dance Like We're Making Love (4:16) #Stuck On You (4:10) #Fly (4:06) #I Bet (4:47) #Give Me Love (3:20) #Kiss & Tell (3:43) #One Woman Army (3:54) #I Got You (4:56) Deluxe Edition Tracks #All Good (3:39) #Only One (3:31) #One Woman Army (Intro) (0:54) #One Woman Army (3:54) #I Got You (4:56) #I Bet (Remix feat. Joe Jonas) (4:47) #I Bet (R3hab Remix) (3:28) Singles On January 26, 2015, "I Bet" was released as the official lead single from the album on January 26, 2015 in the United States. The following day, it officially impacted Rhythmic and Urban contemporary radio in the U.S. On March 9, 2015, the music video for "I Bet" made its television premiere on "Extra," followed by an immediate release to Vevo and YouTube. On April 28, 2015, "Dance Like We're Making Love" was released as the album's second single. Promotion In March of 2015, Ciara announced that she will release "Jackie" in May 2015 and that she planned on touring the U.S. later in the year. Ciara will embark on the Jackie Tour (her first tour in six years) to promote the album. The first leg of the tour goes from May 3 to May 31, 2015 and will visit 18 cities across the United States. On April 3, 2015, Ciara performed "I Bet" on "Live! with Kelly and Michael" on April 3, 2015 and during the BET Black Girls Rock! special on April 5, 2015. On April 18, 2015, she performed the "I Bet (R3hab remix)" with producer R3hab at the Coachella Music Festival as well as the song, "Baby Get Up", which will appear on R3hab's upcoming compilation album. On April 24, 2015, Ciara premiered a video snippet for the album's sixth track, "Fly" on the social media site, Instagram; the video was filmed by Taylor Cut Films. Category:Albums